


Cookie Run Males x Male Reader Oneshots!

by JaskaneticNic



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, M/M, One Shot, cookie run - Freeform, male x male reader, wind archer cookie run, wind archer x male reader, wind archer x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskaneticNic/pseuds/JaskaneticNic
Summary: So after browsing around the internet and not being able to find any Male Cookies x Male Reader fics, I decided to try my hand at writing my own. I can't say I'm very good at this but hopefully it suffices. SOMEONE has to write some gay fic after all.This will all be fluff and memey shenanigans, mostly.I MIGHT take requests ? But I also might not, given irl things.
Kudos: 9





	Cookie Run Males x Male Reader Oneshots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is a young man who always dreamed of becoming a knight to avenge his fallen home, and protect those both innocent and who he cares the most about. Through his travels, he encountered a dangerous evil spirit! Luckily, Y/N was close to the forest Millennial Tree resided in, and a shining, swift arrow came to his rescue! One saved from the spirits by the quiet, yet heroic Wind Archer, Y/N refused to leave his side unless taught the fine art of archery, so he may too, help defend the forest and innocent life around it.  
> After a few years of being around each other, Y/N and Wind Archer eventually expressed their inner most desires to each other, and have been a couple ever since.

Whirring sounds filled the cool autumn air, as what seemed to be the thin, blurry shard zoomed past. Only to collide with the rough old bark of a large standing tree. It's long branches coated in green leaves, soon passing over into shades of yellow to red, hung over the flourishing forest floor in a deep shade.  
The only warmth one could feel was from the direct sunlight, out from beneath the canopy.

You were here, also.

The arrow seemed to miss the target once again, and you scowled. Huffing and stomping over, where your hand gripped the delicately carven stick, and yanked it harshly from the tree's thick trunk. Or- You... Tried to.  
It seemed you succeeded in the power department, only in terms of getting the arrow lodged deep within the tree. Sure, you had some bits of lean muscle carved gorgeously onto your small frame, displaying your hard work and passion. Yet it paled in comparison to most others, more due to the lack of nourishment. Not to mention, you had always been on the smaller side. Once upon a time, you tried to pick up a sword in a gallant effort to defend the kingdom you loved most- only to learn the hard way that you lacked the strength for such weaponry. 

However... After such defeat, and a bit of wandering the lands in despair, you eventually discovered you were far more talented in the the art of archery. Yes... The feel of the bow, the sounds and slenderness of the arrow, the feel of it's feathers tickling your fingertips when you let go of it, only to watch it zoom past and hit your target in excellence... It felt so right. Not to mention... Him.

With every light touch of the breeze against your arms, it felt like the light graze of his fingers across your form. With every gust, it felt as though his back was pinned against yours, determined to defend you until the end. The element had never before felt so comforting, welcoming...

Some had to wonder why a man of your stature was so invested in someone so cold, so expressionless. Oh, but you knew better than they did... For the other man who caught your heart, was far more charming and loving than they realized. It truly felt like a blessing at times, being so close to him.

Suddenly, you are snapped from your thoughts, as a slender green hand reaches over you from behind, grabbing onto the lodged arrow and pulling it out with ease. Of course... He IS stronger than the average Cookie...  
Your sparkling eyes couldn't help but wander upwards, for a moment, enraptured by his appearance. His own sparkling emerald eyes, the way his hair whisked backwards... Not to mention, how he always arrived at just the right moment, yet so silently. 

Your face contorted into a pout, as you grab the hand he held the arrow in.  
"I could have gotten it!" You protested, though his expression didn't change much, as he released the arrow into your hands.

"You were struggling." He said simply, glancing to the tree. "You missed the target again... But you're getting better."

"I didn't mean to! The lighting was just... Weird-"

He smiled a slight, thoughtful smile, as though amused by your clearly embarrassed state.

Wind Archer watched you take back your arrow, and walk over to where you stood before. Holding up your bow again, to make another attempt at hitting the target. Your brows were narrowed in deep focus, and sheer determination, something Wind Archer greatly admired about you. To him, while you were a bit small and not the greatest fighter, you burning passion and perseverence more than made up for it. It was incredibly admirable, and you were certainly a bold fighter indeed. You harnessed that passion within you for the sake of helping others, and the deep and gentle compassion you had beneath the courage inside you, as well, captured his heart.

Even now as you stood with your arrow drawn, while he knew you might not make the target, he could sense the hidden power within you; how determined you were to not give up no matter the cost. It reminded him a bit of how he felt about protecting the forest... How he stopped at nothing to learn the same skill, to keep anything from tainting the forest he adored so much.

You were distracted, so a jolt passed through you as you suddenly felt warm but gentle hands on your form. When you looked over, Wind's eyes were forward on the target, as his hands so delicately adjusted your arms. He mentioned something about your position in firing the arrow, but his words were lost just as you fell deeper into his enchanting appearance. It wasn't new to you, but it was still appalling every time you gazed deep into his eyes. The wisdom and warmth you saw in him was like no other.

The faintest shade of red dusted your cheeks, as you took into account the closeness between the two of you. Your head tilted down ever so slightly, as now a feeling of nervousness crept up your back. You wanted so desperately to impress him, and now you worried about how many times you'd fail before doing so.

"Were you listening?"

His voice snapped you from your thoughts, and the blush returned at seeing the closeness between you two. You stumbled for words, trying to shove every other thought from your frontal lobe so you could focus.  
"I-I uhm- Yeah?"

"You'll do just fine." He assured, his hand sliding down your arm in a comforting matter, as Wind gave you a warm smile. "You're still new at this, but you're also talented... Just let the breeze carry the arrow, I'm sure you'll get it this time." 

The way he spoke, in such certainty and confidence for you, caused the feeling of butterflies in your stomach. You believed his every word, and gave a nod with a determined smile.

Wind Archer stepped back, and you assumed the post he adjusted you in. With the arrow drawn back, and your eyes on the target... You took a deep breath, and released.  
You had closed your eyes, skin crawling in anticipation...

"Well done!"

At his praise, your eyes opened, to see your arrow stuck within the center circle of the target. A bull's-eye. A bright smile crept over your face, as you lifted your bow high, ecstatic.  
"I did it!!! I really did it! I-"

Suddenly, you were cut short. Arms snaked around your waist, and warm lips pressed against your soft ones. Your eyes fell shut as you leaned into the kiss, your heart fluttering in your chest. The kiss was full of meriment and care, and the two of you smiled into it. Soon though, he pulled away, allowing you, his boyfriend, to catch your breath. 

"That was amazing Y/N... I knew you could do it. You'll be as good an archer as me someday, I'm sure of it."

A warmth filled your cheeks, as you tilted your head down, but looked up still in a sheepish manner. As quiet and serious as he may be sometimes... He showed his caring side to you quite often. And it never ceased to fluster you.  
"Thank you, but... I couldn't do it without you...." You grinned coyly. "Maybe you should help me practice more often...? You know, I think I do a lot better in your company... And it's much more exciting."

He smirked a little, as a blush tinted his cheeks as well. Wind leaned in, softly kissing the top of your head as he did, and cupping your cheek with his hand.  
"Of course... Anything for you, my Y/N..."

Archery was indeed, your favorite thing. And no doubt with him by your side, you could accomplish anything. And he, with you.


End file.
